


Lights Out

by byesweetheart (ConstantComment)



Series: Follower Ficlet Fests [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Power Outage, Scheming, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/byesweetheart
Summary: On the way to Kageyama’s house, the power goes out.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> First 1k FOLLOWER FICLET FEST ficlet (FFFf) for @babydogfish on Tumblr, who asked for either stuck in an elevator or power outage kagehina! Thank you for this awesome trope prompt! I kind of took it in a different direction than you might have expected. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! <3

When the streets go black, it’s almost audible. Kageyama can just hear a chain of sound along the power lines and in each, small house along the road, a skidding, vibrating, sort of whoosh as everything flickers and dies leaving him completely blind for several long seconds. 

Those seconds would be silent if not for Hinata, who shrieks. 

“Kageyama!” he whines after he’s done splitting Kageyama’s eardrums. 

They’ve been walking parallel to one another down the street as they often do: Hinata pushes his bike a couple feet away from Kageyama who lopes grumpily along to the rhythm of Hinata’s chatter. (Sometimes, when they’re a little too tired to pretend, they walk closer together, maybe even bumping elbows or sharing the task of bike-pushing… and sometimes Kageyama will find Hinata’s chatter more endearing than grating, and he’ll miss when Hinata leaves for home.)

“Relax, dumbass,” Kageyama says, blinking until his eyes adjust just a little to the darkness. “It’s just a power outage. Must be the whole grid.” 

“Uwoooahhhh,” replies Hinata. “That’s so scary! I can’t see anything!” 

Kageyama sighs and turns toward him in the road. He can see the curves of his face and the funny spikes of his hair in the moonlight, shapes sharpening as they wait. “C’mere. I think I can make it to my house.”

Hinata shakes his head. “Can’t move! I’m stuck! Like a bunny in the headlights!”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Tentatively, he closes the distance between them in the road.

“I’m scared, you jerk!” 

“You’re sixteen!” Kageyama snaps, and then he’s looking down into Hinata’s round face. “And I’m right here.”

Hinata jumps and nearly lets go of his bike. “Bakageyama!” he scolds without any real heat. “Don’t sneak.”

Kageyama finds Hinata’s hand in the dark, folds his fingers over Hinata’s smaller ones on a bike handle. “Not sneaking,” he grumbles, and slowly guides Hinata through the streets home. 

Home is just as dark as the rest of the world, so Kageyama sits Hinata on the sofa in the living room and searches for a flashlight and some candles in the kitchen with the light of his phone. Hinata sings softly to himself while he waits, something about monsters-can’t-get-me-at-‘Yama’s-house, and the sound bounces eerily off the walls of the quiet house and envelopes Kageyama as he lights some candles. He leaves a bunch of dead matches on the kitchen counter but he thinks his mom will forgive him. 

When he returns to the sofa, Hinata looks up at him with big, luminous eyes. “Monsters can’t get me at ‘Yama’s house,” he sings again, and his eyes glint in in the candlelight. 

Kageyama sits. 

“What do we do now?” Hinata asks. Kageyama sets the candle down and watches Hinata pick at a loose thread on his gym shorts. Glances up to see him worrying at his plump bottom lip. 

Hinata catches him looking. Brushes a hand through his hair with a hiccoughing laugh. 

Kageyama takes a breath and moves closer, eyes still catching on the shine of Hinata’s lip in the flickering light. “I might have an idea,” he tries, and Hinata’s answering grin is wide and toothy. 

When the lights wink back to life, Kageyama gets to witness a Hinata even more flushed and mussed and happy than he usually is, so he doesn’t bother to ask how on earth Hinata manages to bike home over the mountains every night if he’s really that afraid of the dark. 

He’s way too preoccupied with Hinata’s red and bruised and shiny lips to accuse him of scheming. Maybe he’ll ask… after he’s kissed Hinata one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments & kudos are appreciated. <3
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://byesweetheart.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/byesweetheart_)!


End file.
